Tools are desired for pulling objects such as friction fit pins out of metal objects such as, for example, automotive engine parts, nails out of wood or any other object needing to be pulled. Pulling nails traditionally has been done with a prying tool such as a crowbar or the claw on the back of a claw hammer. Crowbars and claw hammers often leave prying marks or other marks on wood or other finished surfaces from which the nails are pulled.
While pry bars may be useful for pulling nails, other objects are not usually pulled by the use of a pry bar. For example, friction fit pins or bolts maybe be difficult to remove due to corrosion or rust. Further, they may not provide a surface for a claw or crowbar to attach to pull the object. In such instances another type of pulling tool may be desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that can be used to pull objects that may not lend themselves to being pulled with a hammer claw or crowbar and that does not leave marks on finished surfaces.